Baku Baku no Mi
The Baku Baku no Mi, also called the Baku Baku Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to eat and chew anything from wood to even the strongest metals. The eaten items can then be fused to turn their body into a weapon or be combined together to create something else. "Baku" is the sound of sheet metal being struck, while "Paku" is the sound of eating. It could also come from the phrase "baku baku tabeteru", which can be likened to "chowing down" in English. The Devil Fruit was eaten by Wapol. In the 4kids dub, it is called the Munch Munch Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses Can turn their bodies into weapons depending on what they had eaten that day. *Weapons only last one day *"Chewy" foods are hard to swallow Usage *'Yukigeshou (Snow-Covered)': Wapol hides himself in the snowy landscape of Drum Island and ambushes any trespassers by jumping out with his jaws wide open, ready to swallow said trespasser. He can also hide Chess and Kuromarimo as backup, should this attack fail. *'Baku Baku Shoku (Baku Baku Shock)': After eating something, Wapol can mutate the object or material into his body such as turning his arm into a cannon. In the 4kids dub, this is called Munch Munch Mutation. This was first seen being used by Wapol to turn himself into a house with cannons for arms.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 147 and Episode 87, Wapol changes into a house and his men into Chessmarimo. The various forms seen so far Wapol has changed into using this technique are a large form consisting various weapons,One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 151 and Episode 89, Wapol defeats Dalton as weaponized form. and a house. *'Wapol House': After one "butter sauteed cannon", one "cannon extra rare", a "cannon and gunpowder salad", and one "grilled house", Wapol absorbs them into his body and transforms into a house complete with doors, chimney, and windows included. He also transforms his arms into cannons. This form was first seen being used by Wapol to fight against Luffy and Chopper at his castle. *'Baku Baku Factory': A technique in which Wapol combines two or more different things he has swallowed to create something else. In the 4kids dub, this is called Munch Munch Factory. This was first seen being used when Wapol fused Chess and Kuromarimo together to create Chessmarimo. The way Wapol fused them together into a form that talks with two voices simaltaneusly resembles fusions found in Dragon Ball. *'Slim-up Wapol': Wapol swallows most of his body until his lower jaw is left. He then rearranges his bone structure using his powers. When he's done, he pops out and reveals himself as a more skinny and taller version of himself. This was first seen being used in order to chase Nami better.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 150 and Episode 89, Wapol devours himself to become slim. *'Bero Cannon': Wapol transforms his tongue into a cannon and fires a cannonball at the enemy. This is a technique under Baku Baku Shoku. This was first seen being used to fire at Luffy when he grabbed Wapol's jaw tightly with his hand.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 151 and Episode 89, Wapol transforms his tongue into a cannon. In the 4ids dub, this is called Tongue Cannon. References External Links *Gluttony - Wikipedia article about Gluttony *Digestion - Wikipedia article about Digestion *Fusion - Dragon Ball Wikia article about the way Wapol fuses two people together resemble Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia